What's Behind That Paint?
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: (REQUESTED) NarutoXKankuro; KankuroXNaruto; Yaoi; Lemon; ManXMan; Naruto wants to find out what Kankuro is hiding under that painted face of his. One thing leads to another and then they're in Naruto's room.. RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

Requested story.

Dedicated to: Fireball-Fuchisa. Story idea by: Fireball-Fuchisa.

Ship: Kankuro and Naruto

(Kankuro POV)

I was escorting Gaara around the Leaf Village, as a friendly visit. 'He finally has some free time and wastes it on walking in this village…' I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

Naruto walked in our direction and stopped right in front of me. My eyes widened. "Yes?" I asked him. Naruto pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. I looked at Gaara and Temari and they shrugged.

"What do you hide such a hot face with all that purple paint?" he asked me. I froze in shock. I laughed and they all gave me a weird look. "The hell? You probably were dared to say that, right?" I guessed. Naruto had a confused face then grinned. "Haha…Yeah I was dared to say it. How'd you know that, Kankuro?" Naruto said.

Temari gave him a look. "Or is it…Do you have a crush on my 'lil brother?" she teased Naruto. Naruto turned bright red. "No! It's nothing like that! Like Kankuro guessed, I was dared to do it! I'm not gay. I like girls, not guys" he replied.

My heart stopped for a second. I had a crush on Naruto, but his words made me depressed. On the inside, I was crying, but I didn't like people pitying me. It made me feel weak. "Naruto, tell the person I wear my paint, 'cause I've been wearing it for a long time. It became a habit, alright?" Naruto smirked. "Alright. Bye guys" Naruto said and ran in the opposite direction of where the three of us were going.

I walked next to Temari and was pissed. "Temari, what the hell was that all about before? What if he finds out I like him?" I hissed in her ear. He glanced at me and smirked. "Good. Then you can stop complaining to me about your beating heart….Blah blah…" she rolled her eyes while talking and I felt my face growing hot.

"I-I never told you about my personal-" "I quote: Temari, why do I think Naruto looks so good? Could it be? I'm-" Temari cut me off. I put my hand over her mouth. I was blushing. "Ok. Maybe I did tell you. Just stop teasing me" I pouted. She gave me a sly look. "Well, then. Now I know your weakness" she said.

I waved my hand behind her. "Hey! Shikamaru!" I said. Temari blushed and quickly turned around to find that Shikamaru wasn't there. She glared at me. "Why you-" she grit her teeth. "I know your weakness, too, Temari" I smirked.

_Time change…Nighttime…._

Gaara was doing his paperwork, trying to concentrate with Naruto nagging him to fight him, wanting to prove that he has gotten stronger. I rolled my eyes, tired of Naruto talking. I grabbed him by his wrist and he turned his head to my direction.

"Shut up, Naruto. I'll fight you instead, so leave my brother alone. Can't you see that he's busy?" I snapped. Naruto let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine…Fine…" He pointed a finger at Gaara. "But after you fight me, promise me I'll get to fight him?" he said. "Naruto…" Gaara started to say. We both looked at him. "After I'm done, I'll fight you. Go warm up with Kankuro if you want" Gaara quietly said and went back into his paperwork.

Naruto and I went to the training grounds to start our fight.

(Yeahhhhh…I really suck at fighting scenes, so I'm just going to write this after their fight was over)

I was sweating after the fight was over. It was true, Naruto had gotten stronger. I sat down on the ground and slumped in defeat.

"YESSS! I win and you lose!" he said aloud. I tsked and glared at him. "Alright. You win. No need to make such a fuss" I said, rolling my eyes. He sat next to me and looked at me in the eyes. "Awww…Are you sad?" he teased. I blushed. "No! Just my pride went down the drain" I admitted, humiliated.

Naruto stood up and held out his hand. I looked at him, confused. "I saw a lake near here. I swam there once and it's clean. Let's go wash our faces and cuts there" he explained. I held his hand and stood up. He guided me to a lake, which reflected the moon. It was a beautiful sight.

Naruto let go of my hand and was already washing his face. He looked at me and smiled, which made me blush a little. "Coming?" he asked. I nodded and sat next to him, washing my face.

When I finished, Naruto was staring intensely at me. I blushed. "W-What is it?" I stammered. "I was right…" he said. I gave him a weird look. "Huh?" "You do look hot without your paint on…" he said. My face grew hot. "I-I don't know. Will you stop staring?" I asked him. He didn't reply. I smirked.

I quickly pressed my lips onto his. I closed my eyes and he wrapped his arms around my neck, returning the kiss. I pulled away and we were both blushing. "K-Kankuro…?" Naruto started to say. "Hm?" I replied. "Will you…be my boyfriend?" Naruto bravely said. I nodded. "Yes" I said. Naruto did a hand sign and when the smoke cleared, I noticed that we were in his room.

"I see…So this is what you want to do?" I asked him. He nodded, blushing. I smirked and pinned him onto his bed. I observed my new lover for a few seconds and adored his body. It was so…perfect. He blushed.

I then kissed him. He opened his mouth and out tongues wrestled for who would control tonight. I won. He frowned and I smiled a little. The kiss was rough and bruising. I explored inside his mouth, rubbing my tongue against him, making him moan a little.

I pulled apart for air and we were both panting. I licked from his jawline to his neck. He gasped at the contact of my tongue. I sucked on his neck, trying to find his sweet spot. I made marks along his neck until he let out a loud moan, telling me I had found it. I bit down a little to mark it.

"You are forever mine. No else shall have you. Understand?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled me closer to him. He began sucking on my neck, trying to mark me as his lover. Feeling pleasure, I moaned and he mimkicked my actions, also biting down.

I unzipped his jacket that revealed his fish net shirt. I tossed the jacket onto the floor. I took off my shirt, which made me half naked. Naruto touched my chest, making me blush. He looked at me and gave me a sly look. "Enjoying this, Kankuro?" I nodded, blushing harder. I batted his hands away and he frowned. "I'm controlling" I hissed. He rolled his eyes. "So stubborn…" he muttered.

I pulled off his pants and shirt and I pulled off my pants. I kissed his chest, making Naruto moan. While I was kissing Naruto on the lips, I slowly pulled off his boxers and mine. Before he knew it, we were both naked on bed. Our clothes were on the floor and both of us couldn't stop blushing.

I went down and was face to face with his erection. Naruto was already hard, but I wanted to tease him. I breathed on the tip, making it twitch a little. Naruto ran his fingers through my hair, moaning loudly. I licked the slit and then the base, making him now pant and moan my name.

I placed his erection in my mouth and began sucking up and down. "Kan…kuro" Naruto moaned. I began sucking faster and deep throated his erection, my tongue rubbing the base. "Ah! Kank…uro….I'm….going to…" Naruto let out a grunt and arched his back before cumming into my mouth.

I spit out his seed onto my erection and his. I rubbed my erection a little to cover all his seed, from the tip to the base. I licked three of my fingers and then placed them close to Naruto's mouth. "Suck" I simply ordered him. He did as he was told to do. His tongue licked from my finger tips to the bottom, making them wet enough in a few minutes.

I went down and spread his legs apart, so I could have easier access to the ass. I licked his asshole a little, making it wet and easier for Naruto. I swirled my tongue around until it was wet enough. I placed my finger at the entrance. "Ready?" I asked Naruto. He nodded. "Hurry…I want your dick inside soon" he moaned.

I pushed one finger inside him and Naruto gasped. "God Naruto..You're so tight" I muttered before pushing my whole finger inside. He winced in pain. I waited for a while before Naruto told me to continue. I pushed another finger inside and Naruto cried in pain and I froze. "I-I'm alright. I need to get used to this soon" he muttered, embarrassed he made a fuss. I quickly pecked his lips and he smiled.

I began scissoring inside to stretch him and Naruto moaned in pain and pleasure. "You can add the last finger' Naruto said. I did as I was told. Slowly pushing the last finger in, it went it a little faster, since he was stretched. I began pulling in and out and Naruto moaned loudly. "Mmm…Kankuro.." he said. He spread his legs apart wider. I found his sweet spot and hit it repeatedly. I stopped when he was about to cum.

I pulled out my fingers slowly and pumped my erection again, which was still wet from Naruto's seed. It stopped when it was all wet again. I put Naruto's legs on my shoulders and my erection at his entrance. "Ready?" I asked him. He nodded. "Fuck me rough, Kankuro. So rough that I can't walk tomorrow" Naruto said. "As you wish" I said before slowly pushing my erection inside.

Naruto gasped and moaned in pleasure and pain. I felt his muscles adjust around my erection, making me hard. I moaned quietly as his muscles were adjusting. Naruto nodded after a few minutes. "You can fuck me now" he said seductively. I immediately did as I was told.

I pulled almost all of my erection out except for the tip and then slammed back in again. Naruto moaned and yelled my name. I did this for a while until I got tired of it. Instead, I began fucking him in a continued pattern so both of us would be comfortable, hitting his sweet spot. He held his own erection and began pumping. I felt my erection give off a wave of pleasure, seeing Naruto pump himself. I felt Naruto's muscles tighten around me, meaning that he was about to cum.

I did a few more thrusts and then cummed inside of him. He gasped and let go of his own seed. I pulled out my erection slowly and licked his asshole, trying to make it more comfortable for him. I then licked his erection, swallowing his seed. I pinned down Naruto onto the bed and kissed him one more time before collapsing next to him.

He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled close to my chest. "You did a good job. I definitely won't be able to walk tomorrow" Naruto whispered. I smirked. "I love you, Naruto" I muttered. "And I love you, too" he replied. We both fell into a deep sleep.

How was it? Good? Bad? I tried…


	2. Chapter 2

I always do two chapters for one shots and that's it. I will never (sometimes) break this promise. That's my ninja way!

(Actually my ninja way is to be independent and never be too dependent of others or they will hurt you) What's your ninja way? I'm curious…

Anyways, onto to the story…

(Kankuro POV)

The slowly opened my eyes, making my eyesight blurry. I blinked a few times before I focused the image in front of me. I smiled when I saw what was lying next to me.

I stroked his cheek. "Are you awake?" I whispered. He opened one eye slowly. "I am now" he snuggled closer to me and kissed my lips softly. "Can you walk, Sweetie?" I joked. Naruto frowned. "No…I don't think-" His eyes widened, realizing what I had said. "Wait. W-What did you call me?" he asked.

I smirked. "You know what I said and you better get used to it. You are my lover after all" I said and Naruto became red. "I-I mean-Uh…Yeah...But" he stammered. "Do you know how cute you look now?" I teased him even more.

Naruto was blushed even harder. He hid his face in embarrassment on my chest. I hugged him. "Awww…I'm sorry" I said, kissing his forehead. "You better be…" he muttered.

"How long are we going to stay on this bed?" I asked Naruto. He pouted. "Well…I know I asked for it, but I really can't walk. So, I'm going to stay on this bed for the rest of the day…" he was humiliated that he looked weak and useless.

"I'm going back to my house for a while to tell my siblings that I'll be stay here tonight. You don't mind, right Naruto?" I asked him, while dressing up. He nodded and scrunched up in a ball, closing his eyes again. I put on my boxers and my pants when I saw Naruto scrunched up under the blankets.

I blushed. 'Ugh. He's so cute. Gawd. Why do you have to look so cute in the position? I know he's in pain, but I just wanna kiss him now…' I went on top of Naruto and held his wrists, pinning them onto the bed.

"Huh? Wha-" he mumbled and was cut off my his lips on mine. "Kankuro…What exactly are you doing? I'm tired…" Naruto said while we were kissing. He frowned, but then became relaxed. "It's your fault for looking so cute" I replied.

I door slammed open. "Naruto! Have you seen Kankuro? He isn't in his room and I searched all over the village-" Temari shouted. I looked at Temari and blushed. "B-Big sis…I-I can explain" I stammered. Temari shut the door. "Come out after you put on all your clothes" she said.

I sighed and got off Naruto. "Will you be ok?" Naruto asked. I smirked. "Yeah. I'll be fine. After I suffer the wrath of my sister yelling at me for losing my virginity to a guy" I said. Naruto smiled. "I didn't know you were a virgin…I lost my virginity too last night, anyways" Naruto said. I smiled back at him.

"So that's why you were so tight…" I teased. Naruto blushed a bright shade of red. "I'm going to sleep now…" he muttered.

I opened the door a saw Temari with her fan opened. She was frowning. ' …' I rolled my eyes and closed the door. Temari lifted her fan and I was expecting a hit on the head, but felt a pair of arms around me. "Awww….Shucks 'lil bro. You finally have a boyfriend. I'm so happy for you!" she squealed and hugged me tighter.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Girls are so weird…They have too many mood swings….' I hugged Temari back anyways. "Thanks, Temari" I muttered. She let me go. "Oh but why didn't Naruto get out of the bed-?" she wondered out loud and answered her own question in her mind. Her eyes widened and looked at my member. I blushed in humiliation

She held my shoulders. "Whhhoooaaaaaa…..Please tell me it's not what I think it is, Kankuro…" she almost shouted. I sighed. 'Girls..' "It's what you think it is…" I muttered. She shook me. "What! Are you kidding me? Tell me I'm dreaming!"

I opened my mouth, but Naruto's bedroom door opened. Naruto was struggling, leaning against the wall for support. Temari eyed him and I put Naruto's arm around my shoulder for support. "Thanks" he muttered. I smiled.

"Temari, I'm dating Kankuro now. He fucked me last night and we became lovers. Please understamd" Naruto said. Temari smiled. "Pshhh…Of course I approve. If my baby brother is happy, then I'm happy" she smiled.

Her eyes widened. "Gahhhh! I promised to meet Shikamaru in the training grounds! Bye guys!" she did a hand sign and disappeared with a blast of wind. I guided Naruto back to the bed and he sighed a breath of relief. "That's better…." He muttered.

"Naruto, want anything?" I asked him. He grinned. "Yeah" he said. "What?" I asked him. "I want you" Naruto said, opening his arms for him to cuddle on bed. I grinned and lied down next to me and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I will love you forever, Kankuro" he muttered before falling asleep. I smiled. I kissed his cheek. "I love you, too" I mumbled before falling asleep. P


End file.
